Data center equipment may be manufactured in a factory environment that includes persistent servers to test and configure the data center equipment at various points of the manufacturing process. The servers may communicate with the data center equipment being manufactured via a wired or wireless network of the factory environment.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers may designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.